


Only fools (Do What I Do)

by seokminsun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unhappy Ending, i'm soRRY WONWOO, light fluff, my smol babies, titel from troye sivan's FOOLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminsun/pseuds/seokminsun
Summary: "What does love feels like, hyung?""I don't know. I guess, it feels warm? And it feels like being safe, like nothing could hurt you," Wonwoo responds."How do you know this?" The younger asks."I've heard from my parents, and that's what movies say anyways." He doesn't tell Mingyu that's how he feels when he's with him.
Or: Five times Wonwoo was a fool and therefore five times he wished he was brave.





	

I.  
"What does love feels like, hyung?" 

Mingyu is eight, Wonwoo nine. They lay on their backs in Mingyu's back garden, faces facing the night sky. The stars twinkle beautifully in the pitch black, and Wonwoo's gaze is drawn to them. It's the only thing that distracts the boy from the loud fighting taking place inside the house. There are shouts and Wonwoo sees how Mingyu quietly shakes, so he pulls the younger to him.

"I don't know. I guess, it feels warm? And it feels like being safe, like nothing could hurt you," Wonwoo responds. 

"How do you know this?" The younger asks and Wonwoo sighs, knowing that his neighbour's questions would never stop. Mingyu was probably the most curious person he knew. Wonwoo pauses and thinks what to tell him.

"I've heard from my parents, and that's what movies say anyways." He doesn't tell Mingyu that's how he feels when he's around him. Strangely enough, Mingyu has the tendency to make everything feel better. Wonwoo doesn't know how he does it. Maybe it's his bright smiles, never ending optimism or his puppy-like appearance. 

"Oh," Mingyu says, and then, more quietly says, "I don't think my parents feels that way." 

Wonwoo takes off his gaze from the stars to the boy laying next to him, who looks lost, with glossy eyes and a downwards tilting mouth. He then looks back to the house, where the glass windows show Mrs. Kim shouting angrily and pointing at Mr. Kim, who is roaring back at her. The yelling has increased, and Wonwoo wants to cover Mingyu's ears. 

"No, they probably don't," Wonwoo agrees sadly. He hears a sniffle and he puts his arms around the tiny boy's shoulder. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, you're okay. I'm here with you. I'm here." 

He whispers meaningless words to Mingyu that whole evening until the fighting stopped and the boy could go back to the house to sleep. He waves goodbye with puffy eyes, and Wonwoo waves back, trying to smile one last time. 

  


II.  
"I mean, she _does_ looks good. No wonder she gets so much attention." 

Mingyu is twelve, Wonwoo thirteen. They are sitting in Wonwoo's bed and it's 2am in the morning, a bag of chips and a bottle of coke between them. Mingyu grabs some chips from the bag from where's he's laying, legs spread out on Wonwoo's bedsheets and propped on an elbow. Wonwoo picks a potato chip from Mingyu's palm and hums in agreement. 

"But she looks so fake, though? Like, she tries to look like Barbie but she only looks plastic," Wonwoo says, shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't like her that much. And she doesn't like me either, so it's mutual." 

Mingyu nods in understanding and Wonwoo tries to hold in the smile but fails. Mingyu looks at him and he too smiles. "What?" 

Wonwoo again shakes his head, but smile still visible. "It's just since you moved up a grade, I love talking about our classmates and who we like and dislike. It's fun." 

Mingyu smiles. "Yeah, it's great. I'm so happy that I even could move up, it really feels like I'm challenging myself more now." Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the top grade student beside him.

Mingyu rolls over to his stomach so he faces Wonwoo, who is against the headboard. "Soo, since we're talking about girls...?" 

"What about them?" Wonwoo asks, unsure what he means. 

The younger smiles very sneakily at him. "Do you like anyone, hyung?" 

"Oh," Wonwoo says, dumbfounded. He doesn't find any of the girls in his class cute, and he certainly can't imagine holding hands with any of them. He wasn't interested in them, but his stomach did do weird things around the boy in front of him. Of course, he couldn't tell Mingyu. Only the thought of it makes his head spinning. "No." 

"Ahh, you're no fun!" the younger whines, pout in place. "Alright, since you're so boring, I'll tell you something. I think I like someone."

He bites his lips and Wonwoo knows now is the time to wolf whistle, hit him on his shoulder and ask him about details. Instead, he's frozen in place, unable to say anything. 

Mingyu frowns. "Shouldn't you say anything now?" 

"Uhh," is the intelligent response Wonwoo gives. The younger giggles. 

"Anyways, they're great. I think I really like them." He says, a dreamy look coming over his face.

There's a sinking feeling in Wonwoo's stomach, and it feels like he's got something stuck in his throat. He clears his throat and crawls under the bed, face away from Mingyu.

"I... I think I ate too much candy. I don't feel well," Wonwoo lies. 

There's a silence, then "Oh, okay, I'll just go to bed too, then..." Wonwoo can almost hear the frown in his voice.

Wonwoo feels a weight being lifted from the bed when his best friend leaves for his own mattress on the floor. He lets out a quiet breath, and doesn't answer when Mingyu says "goodnight, hyung". 

  


III.  
"The ending was so cliche, uck. Really predictable, too." 

Mingyu is sixteen, Wonwoo seventeen. They are the only ones left in the cinema, the credits rolling as background noise when Mingyu turns to Wonwoo. 

"But, Wonu hyung, don't you think it was romantic how he went back for her? How their love actually managed to conquer all?" 

Wonwoo shakes his head. "No, it's just unrealistic and naïve." 

"Are you saying love isn't powerful?" Even after his parent's messy divorce, he still managed to be the hopeful and trusting Mingyu everyone adored. It's something that Wonwoo secretly admires, and something that he wishes Mingyu never loses.

He still rolls his eyes, out of habit. "Sure it's powerful, but I mean Gyu, no one would sacrifice that much for someone they only met, like, five days ago. They don't even know each other, let alone love each other!" 

"You would go back for me, right?" The younger says, blinking his long eyelashes 'seductively' (Mingyu's words, not his) and leans into Wonwoo. He laughs and pushes Mingyu away, but his heart still skips a beat. 

Wonwoo's laughter makes Mingyu laugh, and they laugh and giggle until there are tears in their eyes. When they finally calm down, they're suddenly very close, foreheads almost touching. The laughter dies down and Wonwoo loses himself in Mingyu's warm, brown eyes. There's a moment, the moment, when both of them are quiet and if Wonwoo only leans in.... Mingyu stares back at him, expression open, and Wonwoo says, "I would". 

The younger leans in even more so that their noses are touching, and he's so close, he can feel his breath against his mouth... Wonwoo suddenly pulls away and stands up. His heart is beating frantically, and he curses himself for pulling away when he sees Mingyu's dazed expression. Why was he such a coward? Why didn't he just close the distance and kissed his best friend, like he has wanted to do for years?

Now, the moment was gone as Mingyu sobers up. Wonwoo offers his hand and he pulls him up from the seat, quickly letting go of his hand when he's on his feet. Mingyu gives him a funny look, and then there's awkward silence. Wonwoo tries to pretend nothing ever happened, walking casually and not showing how much his heart is beating. 

As the two boys walk out from the cinema in silence, Wonwoo closes his eyes and dreams himself away to a world where he's brave and confident and not afraid of anything. 

  


IV.  
"How are your classes going? Did you manage to get up that Psychology grade up?" 

Mingyu is twenty-one, Wonwoo twenty-two. They sit at their booth in the bustling coffee shop, enjoying the quiet and warm atmosphere and each other's company. There are other people in the coffee shop, but Wonwoo only sees Mingyu. 

"Yeah, I had to do some extracurricular work but it was totally worth it," Wonwoo smiles tiredly, taking a sip of his frappuccino. Mingyu frowns like a concerned mother.

"Are you okay? Are you eating enough, and sleeping at least six hours per night?" He says, and Wonwoo can't help but laugh. The younger was just so endearing. 

"It's okay, geez, stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles," Wonwoo smiles. He thinks how exhausting third year in college was for himself, and how tiring it must be for Mingyu right now who also takes extra classes and works a part time job. Mingyu's parents paid his college feed, but he had to earn money himself for room, food, and clothes. Wonwoo realizes how much of a toll it must take on the younger.

"How are you, Mingyu-yah? Are you holding up okay?" He asks carefully, and Mingyu's eyes widen as he places a hand over his heart. 

"Be careful, Wonu hyung, you could almost believe you are worried," he says and Wonwoo punches him lightly. Mingyu laughs.

"No, but really, it's ... A bit much at times. But it's better now, now that we're together!" He says optimistically. Wonwoo nods, heart lifting a little. "I'm so happy we time to see each other, even with our busy schedules." 

Wonwoo smiles, but then, "Also, hyung, I got another reason to be this happy. I-I'm seeing someone." 

Wonwoo's breath gets stuck in his throat. He forces himself to breathe and not show how shocked he is, and he breathes and pretends like everything's fine. 

"That's- That's great, Mingyu-yah," he says in a detached sort of way. Mingyu once again frowns and Wonwoo wants to wipe it off of his face.

"Is everything alright? You look kind of pale," he asks and Wonwoo realizes, this is his chance. 

To confess his feelings, once and for all, and just get it over with. Whether Mingyu feels the same way about him, that's the question, but at least Wonwoo will rest easily knowing he tried. He finally got the chance to let out these years and years of feelings that he bottled up, but then he sees Mingyu's concerned face. He thinks of how he deserves something that can give him so much more than Wonwoo can offer, that he deserves the whole world. And he thinks of his expression when he told him he was seeing someone, how happy he looked. Wonwoo changes his mind. 

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all," he laughs it off and Mingyu smiles hesitantly. Wonwoo forces the next words to come out. "So, is it serious?" 

Mingyu gets that dreamy look on his face that Wonwoo doesn't like. "Yeah, it's serious. She's like, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." 

There's a stab to his chest, but he focuses on Mingyu instead. "I'm happy for you." 

The younger mistakes his tone for something else because he says, "Don't worry Wonwoo, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." 

Wonwoo nods, doesn't mention that someone is Mingyu, and listens to the man beside him talk for another half an hour before he can excuse himself and leave. He leaves with a weird knot in his stomach and a promise that he, Mingyu and his girlfriend will "meet up soon". 

  


V.  
"Beautiful wedding, isn't it?" 

Mingyu is twenty-five, Wonwoo twenty-six. The latter is standing on the church steps, taking deep breaths before going in, when a smoking guest strikes up a conversation with a smile. 

"Uh, yes," He answers awkwardly. It really is a magnificent wedding, the ceremony taking place in an old church on top of a cliff, the sea under them, just like a fairytale. The bride and groom both loved the dramatics. It's a fitting day for a wedding with a blue sky, shining sun and birds singing in the trees. 

"You are the best man, I presume?" The guest continues, and Wonwoo nods. The woman smiles at him and is about to say something else when Wonwoo excuses himself and steps into the warm hall, not in the mood to chit chat.

He begins to walk along the aisle and he looks around when he walks along the aisle, admiring the pretty interior. He walks to the front bench where Mingyu sits, a little away from his family. He takes a seat beside him and the man jumps.

"Oh, it's you," Mingyu says and smiles. His hair is swept to the side, his eyes are bright and there's a rose in his chest pocket. Wonwoo smiles back before he averts his gaze. 

They sit in silence as the church fills with more people and Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. _I'm still not over you and I don't want you to get married_ didn't seem to cut it. Mingyu's mind is probably preoccupied with his nerves and thoughts about his future. When the guests are all almost in place, Wonwoo places a hand on his best friend's shoulder. 

"It's gonna be fine, Gyu," he says and Mingyu meets his gaze. He savors the moment before saying, "This is what you want, right?" 

Mingyu nods silently, eyes still locked with Wonwoo's. "It is." 

Something stirs in his stomach, and he tries to ignore it as the priest come up to them and gestures to the altar. "It's time." 

Wonwoo can see the younger wetting his lips and nodding his head furiously. He looks back at Wonwoo. "Wish me luck, hyung." 

Wonwoo smiles a genuine smile, just because the other is adorable. "Break a leg." 

Wonwoo takes his place next to Mingyu as the best man, keeping a blank face as the wedding march begins playing. Then, the ethereal-looking bride appears from a door on the side, smoothly putting her hand on her father's arm as they walk towards the altar. There are murmurs and quiet "beautiful"s among the church benches but the thing that catches Wonwoo's attention is the small, barely audible gasp escaping from Mingyu's lips.

Her father lets go of the bride with a kiss on her cheek and she takes her place opposite of Mingyu. They join hands and Wonwoo thinks bitterly how disgustingly perfect they fit.

The priest clears his voice. "We are gathered here today on this beautiful afternoon to share with Jihyun and Mingyu as they exchange their vows of their everlasting love. As Jihyun and Mingyu take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous beginning of a new family, a family that will be..." 

Wonwoo tunes out, and instead focuses his attention on Mingyu's parents sitting on the first bench. Even though they are sitting as far they can get from each other, they still look like proud parents, which they are. 

Then, he looks back to Mingyu, who is looking so happy that it aches in Wonwoo's heart. _I could make him that happy_ , he thinks as the priest continues. But he knows, that even though he didn't have the guts to confess his feelings to the younger, doesn't mean that no one else would. He gets it. Mingyu is unbelievable smart, funny, caring and charismatic guy. Who wouldn't want to be with him? 

"Are there any objections of why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest says and Wonwoo gulps. 

He could do it. Just like in a movie, where the main character would shout "I object!" and the one getting married would run into his arms. _I could do it, Mingyu doesn't mind drama, after all_ , he thinks and swallows nervously. Then, he looks over at Mingyu and realizes he can't do it. He looks so happy, happier than he'd seen him ... Ever. He bites his tongue and there's silence before the priest continues. 

"Jihyun, will you take Mingyu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and love him today, tomorrow and forever? To be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," there's a smile in her voice and the guests all smile along with her. 

"Mingyu, will you take Jihyun to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and love her today, tomorrow and forever? To be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" 

Wonwoo holds his breath. "I do," Mingyu says. 

"I then pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other," the priest finishes and the newlyweds kiss deeply, with big smiles on their faces and cheers and applauds as background noise. Wonwoo breathes and focuses on breathing, just to stay sane. 

They break apart soon, and there are more cheers as they walk down the aisle, hand in hand. Mingyu waves back at Wonwoo and he makes once last effort, and he smiles and waves back because they won't see each other in a while, due to the honeymoon the couple is heading off to. Mingyu lingers a moment with his gaze on Wonwoo, and then he turns and walks to the car parked outside with his wife. 

Wonwoo watches them go, heart heavy as he finally whispers to himself the words he's been wanting to say for years. 

"I love you."


End file.
